


It's just some little thing artwork(LBB)

by Adobejunkie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert-Tommy Ratliff, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adobejunkie/pseuds/Adobejunkie





	It's just some little thing artwork(LBB)

Here is the artwork I did for the amazing story "It's just some little thing" by glitterwriter .Please go read this amazing story!

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 


End file.
